


Study Break

by coffeeandfeathers



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s, Dirty Talk, Don't look at me this is my first real porn thing ok, Edging, Established Relationship, I AM A BEACON OF SIN, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Wet Dream, and I don't know how porn works man, college AU?, matt is loud af in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandfeathers/pseuds/coffeeandfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During finals, Matt doesn't eat, sleep or take care of other necessities. After Foggy listens to him having a dirty dream, he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

Foggy hadn’t seen more than twenty minutes of Matt in the last three days and when he finally caught sight of his roommate, Matt was stumbling into their dorm room and crashing into his bed.

“You okay buddy?” Foggy looked up from his torts book at the sound, amazed at how gracefully Matt dodged the heaps of books and clothes littering the floor.

“Finals are killing me,” Matt said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Did you eat today?”

“Mm.”

“More than a granola bar?”

“I ate, Foggy. And I need to study. Make sure I get up to study in five minutes.”

“Oh no, Matty. It’s one in the morning and I know you’ve been downing Adderall in the library since Saturday. You’re gonna sleep now.”

“My legal writing exam…”

“Isn’t until Friday and will be there when you wake up in the morning. You need sleep or you’re gonna crash in the middle of your test.”

“Mm…” Matt’s glasses were askew as he turned to face Foggy. “No I won’t.”

“Dude, you’re practically out now. Just take your freaking shoes off.”

“Noooo Foggyyyyy...”

“All right, if you’re gonna be difficult…” Foggy got up from his bed and made his way to Matt’s prone form. “I’ll take ‘em off for you.”

“I need to studdyyyyyy.”

“You don’t _need_ to do anything but curl up in your expensive ass sheets and rest.”

“Ughhhh.”

“C’mon, Matty.” With some difficulty, Foggy pried the sneakers from Matt’s feet and retrieved the glasses from next to his head. “Work with me here. You know you need to rest. Stop fighting like a tiny child.”

Matt relaxed, seeming to sink into his bed. “I’m not a tiny child,” he said without opening his eyes.

“Yes you are. You’re such a small child. You fight going to sleep for God’s sake.”

Matt raised his eyebrows as if to argue but Foggy ruffled his hair in an attempt to shut him up and Matt leaned into the touch, favoring it over winning.

“Good boy. Get some rest, okay? I’ll be here all night.”

“Mm… thanks.”

Foggy pulled the covers over his friend and in mere moments, Matt’s breathing slowed to a steady, even rhythm.

“There we go.” Foggy patted Matt’s shoulder before returning to his textbook, only looking up an hour later when Matt mumbled his name.

“Foggy…”

“Yeah, buddy?”

Matt sighed. “Foggy.”

“What’s up? You need something?”

But Matt hadn’t moved, hadn’t even opened his eyes, and if Foggy really thought about it, Matt only ever said his name that way if they were…

“Ahhh…” Matt’s lips parted, his eyebrows tense as he shifted in bed. “Please…”

Oh God. Oh _God_. Was Matt teasing him? Or was he having a wet dream like a goddamn thirteen year old?

“Matt, this isn’t funny.”

Matt sighed again, belly down, and rubbed against his mattress with a groan that went straight to Foggy’s cock. When was the last time they’d had sex again? It must've been more than a week; both of them were far too busy for anything more than a quick peck goodbye in the mornings and physical contact had taken the backseat in favor of cramming and showering whenever humanly possible. Matt wasn’t exactly insatiable in the libido department, though. Sure, he was more than willing if they weren’t too tired or busy, but Foggy had never heard him dream so… intensely before.

“Matty? You having dirty dreams about me?”

“Ahhh… ah.” Matt ground his pelvis into the mattress, his lips spread pornographically.

“Oh man, dude, you can’t do this to me right now. My torts test is in like six hours. Do not be turning me on in your sleep like some kinda incubus.”

Matt sighed a little louder, and then his body tensed abruptly. He whimpered, rocking against the bed faster and faster until he seemed to reach a peak. Then, he relaxed, eyes still closed. Foggy watched the display in shock and arousal, his own erection pressing against his leg like a dowsing wand.

“Fuck,” Foggy whispered, watching Matt’s sleeping form roll over in bed. “Fuck, dude. It’s clearly been way too long.”

Matt was silent until Foggy went to bed at 3am, but as he lay in the dark, he kept imagining the little whimpers and moans Matt made in his sleep, how his pretty mouth looked when he panted out Foggy’s name. Foggy stared at the ceiling, hopelessly turned on, before sighing and reaching into his boxers. Even if he couldn’t stop thinking about it, maybe at least getting himself off would help him sleep.

The next morning, Foggy left Matt still dead to the world and sailed through his exam, the events of the previous night still wandering sleepily through his head. After this, he had three days before his last exam. Maybe he could convince Matt to get breakfast with him or perhaps participate in something a little more strenuous.

“Hi,” Matt said as soon as Foggy opened the door. He was sitting up in bed, the button down he’d fallen asleep in half-undone. His hair was tousled and his eyes were looking somewhere over Foggy’s right shoulder.

“Hi. You hungry?”

Matt yawned, kneaded his eyes with the heels of his hands. “A little. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“You clearly needed it. And…” Foggy wrestled internally for a moment. Should he tell Matt about what happened the night previous and risk embarrassing him?

“Hm?”

“Uh, when’s the last time we had sex?”

The question seemed to surprise Matt. “I’m not sure. Last week? Why?”

“You… um.” Foggy was not a particularly modest person, but Matt’s sleepy, ruffled face reduced him to teen embarrassment. “Did you have any interesting dreams last night?”

Matt immediately flushed. “Oh no.”

“What?” Foggy’s heart flew into his mouth.

“I… did I yell or something? Sometimes I don’t remember my nightmares but if I woke you up…”

“What? No, no. Nothing like that. I was awake. And you weren’t having a nightmare so much as… a sex dream?”

Matt’s eyebrows rose. “A sex dream?”

Foggy wanted to melt into the floor. “Maybe I was just imagining things. Forget about it.”

“Wait, wait. What was I doing?”

“Moaning my name. And rubbing against your bed.”

Matt drew his knees up to his chest. “That does explain… some things.”

“Oh my god, did you…?”

Matt grimaced. “It’s kinda been a while.”

“Well, yeah, but you’ve been getting off, right?”

Matt flushed deeper, if possible. “No. Not since last week.”

Foggy walked over and sat down on the bed next to Matt. “Wait, really? Why not?”

“Busy. When I’m here, I’m either studying or sleeping. And it’s kind of a distraction.”

“What do you mean?”

Matt shrugged. “It gets in the way of studying. I figured I’d do it after finals are done.”

“So when you’re stressed, you don’t eat, sleep or jerk off? Dude, why do you hate yourself so much?”

Matt laughed dryly. “I don’t hate myself. I just need to focus.”

“Matt. I guarantee giving yourself blue balls is not the way to focus. And as an added bonus, you’re driving your roommate crazy.”

“Sorry.”

“Not that way. The other way.”

“Oh.” Matt squeezed his knees tighter. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah.” Foggy cupped Matt’s chin in his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. Matt slipped his tongue between Foggy’s lips, immediately deepening the kiss. Foggy pulled away, leaving Matt’s red mouth grasping for his.

“Whoa. Someone’s a little eager.”

“C’mon, it’s been so long. I can feel it in my stomach.” Matt leaned forward and Foggy turned Matt’s face away.

“Does it hurt?”

“It aches.”

“I think you’re gonna have to earn it.”

“How?” Matt looked fucking _wrecked_. His cheeks were still pink, his lips parted.

“You have to get me off first.”

Matt’s kneaded his bottom lip with his teeth. “But I’m so hard, Foggy. You really want to torture me?”

God, he loved when Matt whined.  “Fuck, you’re such a tease.”

“You want me, huh?”

“Always. But not until you take care of me first.”

Matt sighed. “Do I have to?”

“Quit whining or I’ll edge you until you lose your mind.”

Matt’s face lit up with a devilish grin. “You gonna smack me around a little?”

“We’ll see. On your knees.” Foggy rose from the bed.

Matt untangled himself from his sheets, his clothes rumpled from sleeping in them all night, and unbuttoned Foggy’s jeans with infuriating slowness.

“I should be studying.”

“You should be sucking my dick instead of messing around down there.”

“Okay, okay.” Matt teased his tongue on the underside of Foggy’s cock, eliciting a moan. “Someone’s impatient.”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t have to listen to yourself moan last night.”

“Christ, I was moaning?”

“Stop talking… fuck.” Foggy dug his hands into Matt’s hair as Matt wrapped his lips around Foggy’s cock. “God, you look so pretty like this.”

Matt’s eyes slid closed, his fist working the base while his tongue circled the tip of Foggy’s cock. Foggy rubbed the back of Matt’s head, tangling his fingers through his roommate’s hair and pulling a little until Matt looked up.

“You okay? Red, yellow, green?” Foggy asked. Matt nodded and gave him a final lick before freeing his mouth.

“Green. Just… my jeans are getting really tight.”

“Once I’m finished, I’ll take care of you.”

“It’s just been so long. It hurts. And I won’t take long at all.” Matt looked down at his lap.

“Oh, won’t you?” Foggy cupped Matt’s chin, forcing him to look up. “What makes you think I want you done quickly? Or are you gonna cum in your pants like a teenager?”

“I’m getting pretty close.”

“Then maybe you should get back to work.”

Matt took Foggy in his mouth again, but instead of working him slowly like before, he opened his mouth wide and pulled Foggy’s hips closer so he could take the full length. Foggy gasped, fisting Matt’s hair again and pulling him closer.

“Oh fuck, Matty. Fuck, that feel so… ahh. Fuck!”

Matt was breathing hard through his nose and when one thrust hit the back of his throat wrong, he gagged, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry.” Foggy immediately stopped and went to pull back, but Matt held onto the back of his legs with unusual strength and pulled him back into his mouth.

“Matt, you don’t have to… fuck, oh my god. You don’t have to choke on my dick. One finger for green, two for red.”

Matt looked up at him, his dark eyes wet, his mouth red and raw, and the sight was enough to bring Foggy to the edge. He lifted one finger

“You’re so good, Matty. You’re so pretty when you let me fuck your mouth. Oh God, baby.”

Matt moaned a little and moved faster, pushing Foggy to the brink until he yanked himself out of Matt’s mouth.

“Can I cum on you? Red, yellow, green?”

Matt did not say red, yellow or green. Instead, he rose unsteadily and threw himself onto his bed.

“Fuck yes,” he gasped, mouth raw, and Foggy nearly tore off the button down in an attempt to get to Matt’s stomach before finishing messily all over him. Matt’s chest and stomach heaved as he desperately tried to catch his breath, clutching his sheets as Foggy stroked every bit of the orgasm out of his body.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Foggy panted. “You’re incredible.”

Matt only looked up at him with glazed, aching eyes. “Please tell me it’s my turn now.”

Foggy laughed, caught his breath. “Yeah. I’ll take good care of you.”

Matt’s cock was painfully hard as Foggy unbuckled his jeans and pulled him out of his boxers. “Oh man, this must hurt.”

“It does.” Matt’s words were almost lost in the whine that rose when Foggy palmed his erection. “Be careful.”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you.”

Foggy barely got Matt into his mouth before his roommate’s body tensed, hips grinding forward. “Touch me. Touch me please.”

“Shhh.” Foggy cupped one bony hip in his hand, still teasing Matt’s cock with his tongue. “The neighbors will hear you.”

“Let them. Ohhhh god, Foggy.”

“Shh, baby.” Foggy ran his thumb over Matt’s hips and thigh. He licked a stripe up Matt’s dick, then on the insides of his thighs. “You did so good for me. I’m so proud of you.”

“Ahhh… Foggy. I’m so close, I’m…” Matt bucked his hips again, grasping for something to hold onto as his body tensed.

“Cum for me, Matty. It’s okay. I know you want to.”

If the neighbors hadn’t heard them before, they definitely had by the time Matt was done. Foggy was surprised no one had come to bang on their door, but even if they had, they probably couldn’t hear it.

“God, you’re so loud,” Foggy said, flopping down on the bed next to Matt.

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I love it. That was appreciation and some lust, not irritation. You want me to clean you up?”

“I probably should just get in the shower.”

“Yeah, go into the community showers with cum all over you. Let me take care of you first.” Foggy got up and returned with a warm washcloth, running it over Matt’s stomach. “Hey, after the shower, you wanna get breakfast?”

Matt groaned. “If I can get up.”

Foggy laughed, planted a kiss on Matt’s head. “Don’t worry, Prince Charming. I’ll carry you.”


End file.
